Crash Bandicoot (Canon, Character)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Crash Bandicoot is an expressive, wacky, lazy, and somewhat dull-witted, genetically enhanced bandicoot created by the evil scientist, Dr. Neo Cortex. He was originally made to be part of Cortex's army of mutants but after the Cortex Vortex failed to mind control him, the bandicoot fled from his castle. Upon realizing Tawna was held captive, he traveled across islands to save Tawna and halt Cortex's plan, defeating his other experiments and allies on the way. Afterwards, Crash lives on Wumpa Island with sister, Coco, a masked spirit and father figure, Aku Aku, and reformed ally, Crunch, usually rising up to the task whenever a crisis is averted by Cortex or other threats. Statistics Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | 4-B | Low 2-C, likely High 2-A Name: Crash Bandicoot Origin: Crash Bandicoot (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Likely around his teens Classification: Genetically Enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (with Aku Aku), Expert Close Combat Fighter, Resistance to Mind Control, Proficiency in Vehicles/Vehicular Combat, Expert Marksman, Spin Attack, Double Jump, Invisibility (with invisibility crate and invisibility power-up from Crash Team Racing and Nitro Kart), Forcefield Creation (with power shields), Explosion Manipulation (with bowling bombs, missiles, TNT crates and Nitro crates), Air Manipulation (with tornado tops), Time Manipulation (with time crate), Death Tornado Spin allows Crash to glide for a short amount of time, Ice Manipulation (with ice mine), Flight (with jetpack and magic carpet), Energy Manipulation (with magic carpet), Possible BFR (with Warp Orb), Resistance to BFR, Possession (with Aku Aku), Light Manipulation (with Aku Aku), Size Manipulation (can manipulate Mutant's size to store on his pocket), can deflect energy projectiles, Electricity Manipulation (can immobilize enemies as seen in Polar Push from Crash Bash), Summoning (can make an anvil fall beneath enemies to crush them in Polar Push), Vacuum Breath (with vacuum cleaner in Crash Bash) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely Mountain level (Defeated Crunch powered-up by The Elemental Masks. Defeated Uka Uka, who is superior to the Elementals, is empowered by the Evolvo-Ray and can fight mutants who are capable of harming him), higher with certain vehicles and Mecha Bandicoot. | Solar System level (Destroyed Cortex's Minimizer that can minimize planets. The Minimizer is powered by Crystals. Stated that the Crystals can prevent the catastrophic solar flux.) | Universe level+ (Defeated N. Tropy who is stated to have the power of space and time and creates time paradoxes just for fun), likely High Multiverse level+ (Defeated N. Trance who's origins are stated to come from that of the 5th Dimensional Plane of existence beyond the existence of Hyperspace which is 4th Dimensional Space) Speed: Supersonic+, higher with Crash Dash ability. | Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of dodging the attacks of Crunch empowered by Lo-Lo, who utilizes lightning-based attacks) | FTL+ (Capable of outrunning and dodging Cortex's Minimizer which is fully capable of reaching planets in mere seconds) | likely Immeasurable (Capable of catching up N. Trance who flew to another time and is stated to be a 5th-Dimensional entity) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Able to lift and throw a person like Cortex with minimal effort. Able to lift and throw concrete and TNT crates) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely Mountain Class | Solar System Class | Universal+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: At least City level, likely Mountain level, higher with Aku Aku's invincibility. | Solar System level | Universe level+, likely High Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with the Fruit Bazooka. Standard Equipment: Fruit Bazooka, Jetpack, Aku Aku, Mech Suit, Yo-yo, Copter Pack, Submarine, Submergible, between others land vehicles (with various items), Mecha-Bandicoot Intelligence: Average (used Cortex as a makeshift snowboard and piloted the Mecha-Bandicoot flawlessly, wrote his lifestory named The Color Orange to a movie studio), possesses fighting knowledge Weaknesses: Can be very stupid at times as he's manipulated: notably in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Spin Attack:' Crash's signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. *'Body Slam:' Crash jumps and slam down on anything beneath him, being able to hurt anyone else near by. He has an upgraded version called the Super Charged Body Slam where his slam's radius is increased and allows him to break locked crates. *'Slide Attack:' Crash slides across the ground, kicking enemies out of his way. He has an upgraded version called the Super Slide where he slides faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. *'Double Jump:' Allows Crash to jump once again while in the air. This later appears as a normal power. *'Crash Dash:' Allows Crash to sprint significantly faster at long distances than he usually does. *'Sneak Shoes:' Allows Crash to sneak onto a row of unstable Nitro crates without detonating them. *'Invisibility:' Allows Crash to be protected/untouchable by laser rays and move around undetected. *'Rocket Jump:' Allows Crash to jump vertically high enough to reach high areas, bursting through any crates he comes in contact. *'Fruit Bazooka:' Crash summons a bazooka that fires Wumpa Fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, and even hurt Crunch. *'Jetpack:' Crash is able to fly in the air with a jetpack on his back. He can use his spin attack while doing so. *'Magic Carpet:' After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, Crash rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. Key: Wrath of Cortex | Original | Post-Naughty Dog Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2